L'amour persiste, chez les exorsistes
by OliliaO
Summary: L'histoire se déroule à la congrégation, après la destruction de l'akuma niveau 4. Les exorcistes se retrouve bloqué dans l'infirmerie a cause de...     Allen X Lenalee et Lavi X Miranda
1. Chapter 1

**Le retour de Komulin n°2.**

**Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Krory et Kanda, se trouvaient à l'infirmerie. Les murs de cette pièce était blanc avec deux grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur un magnifique couché de soleil. Près de Lenalee se trouvait des bouquets en abondance, offerts par son grand frère Komui. Personne n'avait changé: Lavi appellait toujours Kanda par son prénom, Allen n'avait pas perdu son apétit, Miranda était toujours aussi maladroite, Krory murmurait perpétuellement le nom d'Eliade dans son sommeil et Lenalee considérait encore ses amis comme son petit monde. Kanda, qui aimait la tranquilité, était irrité par l'attitude de la vieille infirmière qui le surveillait particulièrement, ce qui l'empêchait de s'évader de cet endroit étouffant. **

**Pendant ce temps, à la section sientifique, Komui venait d'achever les réparations de Komulin n°2. Reever et Johnny essayaient de le dissuader de faire refonctionner le robot, mais le chef du quartier général était toujours aussi têtu.**

**Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs discutait avec Lavi qui jouait avec ses bandages.**

**-Euh...Lavi, tu devrais arrêter de jouer avec tes bandages si tu ne veux pas que l'infimière les change toutes les dix minutes, lui dit brusquement Allen. L'exorciste concerné releva soudainement la tête, comme sorti de ses pensées.**

**-Excuse-moi je n'arrive pas à dormir, dit Lavi d'un ton rêveur. Allen suivit le regard de son ami, qui tomba avec stupéfaction sur Miranda Lotto qui sommeillait paisiblement.**

**-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Allen.**

**-Mes songes sont occupés par Miranda, lui chuchota Lavi. L'exorciste au bandeau regardait toujours la jeune femme qui se tournait lentement dans son lit. Tout à coup, toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce sentirent un choc provenant du sol. Cétait Miranda qui était tombée de son lit ! Lavi sortit du sien avec peine, car ses blesures le faisait encore souffrir et se diriga vers la maladroite pour l'aider à se relever. **

**Allen les regardait avec humour. Il se tourna vers Lenalee, qui se tenait maintenant aux cotés de Miranda et de Lavi, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire qui plaisait tant à Allen car, quand il le regardait, une douce chaleur envahissait son corps. Lenalee se tourna vers l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs puis, s'assayant sur son lit, lui demanda :**

**-Tes blessures te font toujours souffrir ? Mais avant que le jeune hommme n'ait eu le temps de prononcer une syllabe, il y avait eu un autre choc, mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus bruyant que le précédent. L'infirmière sortit pour aller voir ce qui avait fait un tel raffut.**

**-Personne ne sort de cette pièce, sinon il aura affaire à moi ! ordonna la vieille femme.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard retentit un effroyable bruit alors que l'infirmière n'était toujours pas revenue...**

**-Attention, attention, Komulin n°2 est de reour ! ! ! cria un scientifique dans un couloir voisin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un petit espoir**

**Tous les blessés sortirent de leur lit et s'approchèrent de la porte.**

**-Grand frère a encore fait des siennes ! s'indigna Lenalee .**

**Lavi tourna délicatement la poignée de la porte, par peur de ce qu'il trouverait dans le couloir. La porte s'entrouvrit mais quelque chose semblait la bloquer. Les exorcistes se précipitèrent vers la porte pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qu'il y avait derrière.**

**-Hey ! Poussez pas ! s'exclama Lavi qui se faisait bousculer par Kanda.**

**-Pouvons-nous enfin sortir ? demanda Kanda, agacé par la proximité de l'exorciste au bandeau.**

**-Mais bien sûr mon p'tit Yu, tu ne vois pas que la porte est bloquée ? ironisa Lavi. Celui-ci se retourna vers Allen et lui demanda, arriverais-tu à activer ton innocence Allen ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs activa son innocence, mais la Couronne du Clown disparût quelques secondes plus tard, laissant s'écrouler le jeune homme au sol. Quand Allen se redressa, du sang jaillit de sa bouche.**

**-Allen ! s'écria Lenalee en courant vers lui. L'exorciste blessé avait remarqué que la jeune fille avait prit l'habitude de marcher pieds nus depuis que son innocence n'était plus que des bracelets pour chevilles. Une fois près d'Allen, elle l'aida à se relever, puis à s'assoir sur son lit.**

**-Est-ce que tu vas mieux Allen ? l'interrogea Lenalee qui se penchait vers lui pour mieux voir son visage. Les deux exorcistes se mirent à rougir quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.**

**-Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais là on a un problème ! s'exclama Lavi. On pourrait savoir si quelqu'un dans cette pièce arriverait à ouvrir cette porte ? (...Gros blanc...) Crow (Krory)! T'es pas encore réveillé ! Ah ce Crow ! Yu ! Kanda fusilla le jeune Bookman des yeux. Ah non, on n'a pas encore réparé son innocence. Miranda ? (...Gros blanc...) Elle aussi, elle dort !**

**Lenalee se tourna vers Lavi qui était désespéré.**

**-Et moi je peux aider ! J'ai mon innocence ! suggéra la jeune fille.**

**-Hors de quesion ! Tu n'es pas entièrement guéri. Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Allen ? sermonna le jeune homme au bandeau noir. Lenalee faisait la moue tout en regardant Allen et en prenant grand soin de ne pas croiser à nouveau son regard.**

**Les exorcistes se mirent à réfléchir à la façon dont ils allaient sortir de cet endroit. Allen avait les paupières lourdes, il n'arrivait pas à rester éveillé. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi un peu plus d'une heure, car il pouvait distinguer, à travers la fenêtre, la demi-lune qui se découpait derrière les nuages. Il regarda autour de lui : Lavi parlait à Miranda et Krory semblait pensif tout comme Kanda qui était assis sur son lit. Quand à Lenalee, il la vit assise au bout de son lit. Quant elle remarqua que l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs la regardait, elle lui sourit . Allen sentit la même chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois que la jeune fille lui souriait. Les deux jeunes exorcistes se regardèrent un instant, sans prononcer un mot, laissant seulement leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Allen n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les yeux de Lenalee était beaux. Elle, ne l'avait jamais vu aussi attractif. Ils se détournèrent de nouveau. **

**Les grondements de Komulin et toutes sortes de bruit de destruction se faisaient toujours entendre et les exorciste commençaient à s'impatienter ; personne ne venait les secourir. Soudain, ils entendirent un gros gargouillement. Tout le monde se retourna vers Allen.**

**-Excusez-moi, dit l'exorciste gêné, une main sur le ventre, j'ai un peu faim.**

**- Nous devons faire quelle que chose ! Déclara Lavi.**

**Il leva les yeux au plafond comme si la réponse y était écrite.**

**- Mais bien sûr ! Allen, est-ce que Tim est avec toi ? Demanda Lenalee en cherchant dans la pièce le petit Golem doré.**

**-Je ne... je ne sais pas... Tim ! Timcampy ! S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux blancs avec quelqu'espoir. (...Gros blanc...) Tim... OH NON ! Il n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! Abattu, il s'allongea sur son lit.**

**-Comment allons nous faire ! se plaignit Krory qui, lui aussi semblait chercher les réponses au plafond.**

**AH ! ça chatouille...Ahaha! Allen s'était raidi d'un coup et, une fois debout, il se tordit dans tous les sens. Il sentit quelque chose le mordre. Hey ça, ça fait mal !**

**Timcampy sortit de la manche droite du jeune exorciste en déployant ses ailes, puis se posa sur la tête du garçon avec un air vexé.**

**-Ben, enfin nous somme sauvés ! Allez, Pousse de Soja (Allen) envoie le chercher du renfort ! cracha Kanda.**

**Allen le regarda avec un air assassin.**

**-MON NOM EST ALLEN ! ! ! s'indigna l'exorciste.**

**Lavi regardait ses deux camarades se chamailler et comprit que s'il n'intervenait pas, ils ne s'arrêteraient jamais.**

**-Allen, voyons... ne t'énerve, pas tu connais Yu... le raisonna Lavi, posant une main sur son épaule.**

**Le garçon se retourna vers son interlocuteur, puis il regarda Timcampy avec espoir.**

**-Allez Tim, va chercher quelqu'un, lui demanda Allen. Timcampy ne bougea pas d'un poil. S'il te plait, le supplia-t-il. Rien à faire, il ne voulait pas bouger. Allen soupira, puis il vit Lenalee s'approcher.**

**-Timcampy, tu ne veux pas nous aider ? Lui demanda gentiment Lenalee. La boule dorée la regardait. S'il te plait. Tim s'envola vers la fenêtre en jetant un dernier coup d'œil hautain à Allen .**


	3. Chapter 3

La situation se complique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Timcampy refit apparition à toute vitesse, par la porte. Sûrement avait-il réussi à se frayer un chemin entre les débris ; il fonça droit sur Allen qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et le reçut en pleine tête.

- Outch ! cria le garçon aux cheveux blancs en appuyant sur la bosse qui venait de se former sur son front. Tiiimm, t'es toujours fâché ? reprit-il d'un ton déboussolé.

Le golème le regardait avec fureur ; il finit par se calmer quand il vit que Lenalee le regardait ainsi que tous les exorcistes dans la salle. Il ouvrit grand sa gueule d'où sortit l'hollogramme de sa mémoire visuelle :

Ils virent Komulin n°2 détruire tout ce qu'il voyait, d'une salle toute entière à une simple chaise qui traînait dans un couloir ; des scientifiques qui paniquaient et cherchaient un moyen d'arrêter le robot ; et bien sûr Komui qui ne faisait rien pour les aider. Le golème ne trouvait personne susceptible de le remarquer ou de le reconnaître dans cette panique.

Timcampy referma sa gueule. Tout le monde l'observait. Les exorcistes, hébétés que le petit golème doré n'ait pas trouvé d'aide pour les sortir de cette prison fortuite.

- J'en ai assez de tout ceci ! s'exclama Lenalee en abattant ses deux poings sur le lit. Elle s'était énervée ayant constaté que les scientifiques étaient en danger. Elle se leva et murmura froidement : Activation de l'innocence.

- Lenalee ? s'inquiéta Allen, tandis que les autres la regardaient avec surprise.

L'activation de l'innocence de la jeune fille se déroula sans problème. Une paire de bottes pourpre était apparue à ses pieds, s'enroulant tel un serpent autour de ses jambes. La jeune exorciste se mit à genoux, une main au sol, comme si ses jambes ne supportait plus le poid de son corps.

-Tout va bien, reprit-elle en levant la tête. Je vais faire sauter cette porte, puis on trouvera un moyen d'arrêter Komulin. Elle se redressa maladoitement et tandis qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers la porte, deux papillons rouges surgirent sur ses talons. Elle leva une jambe et donna un léger coup de pied sur la porte qui se désintégra avec fracas. Lenalee tomba à genoux, un sourire aux lèvres, juste avant que son innocence ne disparaisse.

-Voilà qui est fait, souffla t-elle, soulagée. Elle vit Allen s'approcher d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça ! s'énerva t-il sans lui accorder le moindre regard. La jeune fille se sentit hissée du sol. L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs avait placé son autre bras sous ses genoux et l'avait soulevée. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Lenalee ne voulait pas qu'Allen la porte, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas du tout guéri. Mais elle savait aussi que si elle lui demandait de la reposer par terre, elle le contrarirait.

Dehors, tout était comme dans l'hollograme de Timcampy - mis à part qu'il n'y avait plus personne aux alentours. On pouvait toujours entendre le vacarme de Komulin. L'agitation se faisait entendre aux étages supérieurs et inférieurs.

- Bon, commença Lavi, je vais descendre pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Qui m'aime me suive. (...Gros Blanc...) Bon, ben, je vais y aller seul. Il amorça la descente et Miranda se lança à sa poursuite.

-Attends ! Attends-moi !

Une fois leurs deux amis partis, Allen qui tenait toujours Lenalee dans ses bras, Krory et Kanda se regardèrent.

- Je vais monter, dit Kanda. Il vit Krory le suivre et continua : _**tout seul.**_

Krory recula d'un pas et s'assit sur un débris. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs reposa délicatement la jeune fille. Celle-ci remarqua qu'il ne la regardait toujours pas. Le vampire se releva :

- Je vais suivre M. Kanda, par prudence.

-D'accord, mais fais attention, retorqua la jeune exorciste.

-Surtout à **Ba**Kanda*, continua Allen.

Les deux exorcistes se retrouvèrent seuls. Lenalee commença :

- Désolée pour tout à l'heure. Allen, qui se tenait dos à elle, se retourna doucement. Elle reprit: Toi aussi tu as activé ton innocence... Tu sais... Je déteste quand on me prend pour une personne faible !

Le jeune homme ne la contemplait plus avec réprobation mais cette fois avec compassion.

-Tu n'es pas faible, tu es une amie que l'on veut protéger, rétorqua t-il. On ne veut pas te perdre.

- Et moi, tu crois que je veux te perdre ? s'emporta Lenalee.

Allen était surpris de sa réaction. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, son visage commença à rosir et des larmes brillèrent aux bords de ses yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Lavi et Miranda étaient arrivés sur le champ de bataille de Komulin. L'exorciste au bandeau avait récupéré l' innocence que les scientifiques avaient pu réparer en même temps que celle de Kanda. Mais Kanda n'était pas là. Miranda ne pouvait pas les aider : les effets de son innocence était temporaires.

Alors que Krory suivait Kanda de loin, les deux camarades se rendirent compte que le sommet du quartier géneral était en ruine. Le vampire avançait, observant scrupuleusement le plafond et finit par bousculer Kanda qui s'était interrompu dans sa progression.

- Que... Que fais-tu **ici, **commença Kanda. Que fais-tu ici alors que j'ai bien insisté pour que tu restes avec Pouse de Soja et Lenalee.

- Ils ne craignent rien là où ils sont, fit Krory.

-Mais bien sûr qu'ils sont en danger. Tu ne vois pas les pentacles sur les restes du plafond ?

- Des Akumas ?

- Oui, ils attendaient que tout le monde soit focalisé sur ce fichu robot.

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont venus chercher le Cœur !

- Et pour quoi d'autre seraient-ils venus ! Vite, il faut retrouver les autres et surtout Lenalee.

Lenalee sondait Allen qui se tenait debout, pensif.

- Allen, tu devrais t'asseoir, dit la jeune fille.

-Tu sais... J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, retorqua t-il. J'ai comme un fourmillement autour de l'oeil.

Kanda et Krory s'activaient à retrouver leurs amis. En chemin, ils croisèrent une personne de sombre allure. Elle portait une capuche et un long manteau, comme si elle voulait se cacher. L'exorciste aux longs cheveux l'intercepta :

- Pardonnez-moi, avez-vous perdu votre chemin ?

- Non, je vous attendais... fit l'étranger d'une voix lente et monocorde.

Les deux compagnons étaient interloqués. L'encapuchonné se rapprocha brutalement d'eux. A ce moment précis une brise glaciale les transperça. Les deux exorcistes tombèrent au sol, inertes.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

*Surnom inventé par Allen, une contraction de Baka (imbécile) et Kanda.


	4. Chapter 4

Lavi se redressait. Komulin lui faisait face, sortant tout son artillerie.

Le robot avait cette fois était conçu pour réparer plus rapidement le QG. Mais il avait prit sur la tête le mur qu'il était en train de réparer, ce qui avait tout inversé dans ses circuits.

L'exorciste au bandeau allongea son maillet et frappa son adversaire. Komulin vacilla et lança une série de ses lames les plus tranchantes. Lavi les évita toutes, sauf la dernière. L'exorciste ne l'esquiva qu'à moitié et la vit passer derrière lui. Il sentit le sang couler sur sa joue, passa un doigt sur la plaie que la dernière attaque de Komulin lui avait causée.

- Merde ! jura t-il.

Miranda l'observait, impuissante. Elle avait pu finalement aider les scientifiques meurtris en remontant le temps pour que leurs blessures ne les fassent pas davantage souffrir. Lavi rassenbla toutes ses force et frappa le robot en pleine tête. Il y eu une grosse explosion. Puis des pleurs... De la fumée avait envahi toute la salle, elle se dissipa pour faire apparaître Komui en larme devant sa création détruite. Tout le monde le regardait avec mépris. L'exorciste au bandeau rangea son innocence.

- C'était pas trop tôt ! se plaigna t-il en se retournant vers Miranda qui lui souriait. Tu peux désactiver ton innocence, Miranda.

Celle-ci opina d'une grimace. Elle n'appréciait pas de désactiver son innocence, elle ne voulait pas voir les blessures de ses camarades réapparaître. Lavi avança vers elle, puis mit une main sur son épaule. La jeune femme désactiva le Disque du Temps (son innocence). Les scientifiques retrouvèrent leurs blessures qui ne semblaient pas être sévères. Reever courait dans leur direction :

- Lavi ! Miranda ! Vous allez bien ?

- Moi, ça pourrait aller mieux, ironisa le jeune homme au bandeau.

- Je vais bien, dit timidement l'autre exorciste.

- Où sont Allen, Kanda, Lenalee et Krory ? interrogea le scientifique.

Allen était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre un mur, la tête sur les genoux et une main tremblant sur son oeil gauche. Le fourmillement qu'il sentait autour de son oeil s'était transformé en douleur.

- Mmhh ! Ca fait mal ! Je n'y comprends rien, il n'y a tout de même pas d'Akumas dans le quartier général !

- Je ne sais pas. Lavi et Miranda ne sont toujours pas revenus, ni Kanda et Krory, s'inquiéta Lenalee qui se tenait près du garçon . Et puis, on n'entend plus rien. On devrait peut être aller voir ce qu'ils font ?

Allen opina, se leva puis tendit la main à Lenalee qui la saisit en rougissant.

- Je vais monter et toi... commença t-elle, avant que son camarade ne l'interrompe :

- On ne se sépare pas, il y a un truc qui cloche aujourd'hui ! On va monter tous les deux et après on verra. Ok ?

- Ok, rétorqua la jeune fille.

Ils commençèrent à monter les étages pour retrouver Krory et Kanda. Sur leur chemin, ils recontrèrent l'encapuchonné qui cachait son visage et le reste de son corps sous un long manteau noir, nimbé d'une épaisse brume. Il dégageait une aura ténébreuse et terrifiante.

Ils s'approchèrent prudemment pour le questioner. Soudain, l'oeil d'Allen s'activa. Mais pas comme à l'habitude, il le sentit bouger dans tous les sens, puis une douleur effroyable le transperça et il émit un son aigü. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait s'ouvrir en deux.

- Ahhhhhh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? cria t-il en se recroquevillant au sol, juste avant que son innocence ne s'active toute seule.

- Allen ! s'exclama Lenalee en s'agenouillant près de lui. Elle s'aperçut alors que son innocence avait elle aussi était activée. Elle se retourna vers l'étranger et lui demanda :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Le garçon aux cheveux blancs ? Ou plutôt le 14ème, commença l'encapuchonné d'une voix lente et monocorde... sûrement Allen Walker. Et toi, la jeune fille bottée qui porte probablement le Cœur, Lenalee Lee. C'est ça ? Maître, vous allez être heureux que je vous ramène ces deux-là !

L'étranger retira son manteau. La fumée se dissipait peu à peu. Allen et Lenalee scrutaient la silhouette qui se clarifiait de plus en plus. Ils finirent par voir une personne étonnament pâle aux cheveux rouges avec un gros pintacle pourpre sur le front.

- Un...un aku..ma ? dit d'une voix tremblante la jeune fille.

- Oh non ! fit Allen en se redressant péniblement. Lenalee, redescends, je m'occupe de lui.

- Hors de question que je te laisse seul avec cet homme. Euh...ce monstre, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait imposant.

- Je vais commençer par la fille, reprit l'Akuma en levant une main vers le ciel. Sa main devenue jaune, retombait en visant Lenalee. Celle-ci prit Allen dans ses bras et grâce à ses bottes, le jeune couple s'élança dans les airs avec la rapidité et l'agilité d'un guépard, juste avant que l'éclair meurtrier ne les atteigne. Ils attérirent sur les débris du toit de la congrégation. En reposant Allen sur le sol, elle remarqua que de son oeil perlaient des gouttes de sang. Il ferma les yeux et dit avec dégoût :

- Ne me dis pas que c'est un niveau 5 !

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que Kanda et Krory ne l'ont pas croisé, dit-elle.

- Tu connais Kanda : "je ne mourais pas pour si peu", se moqua Allen, ce qui fit sourire son amie. Tim ! Tu es là ? reprit-il. Le petit golème sortit de sa chemise. S'il te plaît va prévenir les autres de ce qu'il se passe ici. Le golème s'exécuta.

Les deux amis n'avaient pas remarqué que leur adversaire les avait déja rejoint et lançait de nouveau son attaque. Allen qui s'en redit compte le premier utilisa la cape de son innocence pour se recouvrir ainsi que Lenalee. L'impact de l'attaque les projeta en arrière et ils tombèrent du toit. Au cours de sa chute, Allen agrippa Lenalee et avec la Ceinture du Clown ils purent s'accrocher à une fenêtre et ainsi se retrouver au sol. Ils s'assirent, hors d'haleine.

- Je devrais peut être utiliser l'Arche ! dit Allen essoufflé .

- Et on abandonne les autres ? s'indigna Lenalee.

- Mais non ! C'est nous qu'il veut, alors on pourrait l'attirer dans l'Arche puis l'envoyer loin d'ici. Non ?

- Ben... réfléchit la jeune exorciste, on n'a pas trop le choix.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase, que, sous l'ordre d'Allen, une porte de l'Arche apparût . L'Akuma se manifesta à la fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs attrapa le poignet de Lenalee et tous deux passèrent la porte.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir total pendant quelques secondes puis une lumière blanche aveuglante leur fit plisser les yeux. Ils se trouvaient dans l'Arche. De petites maisons en forme de cube, toutes blanches les entouraient. La jeune exorciste se retourna vers la porte. Elle s'attendait à voir arriver d'un moment à l'autre l'Akuma.

- Viens par ici, lança Allen à la jeune fille en la tirant derrière lui. Ils se mirent à courir. La tête du jeune homme le faisait toujours souffrir, mais il commencait à apprivoiser la douleur.

- Où allons-nous ? Tu es sûr de bien savoir ce que tu fais, Allen ? s'inquiéta Lenalee qui ne voyait plus l'ouverture. Je n'ais pas vu l'Akuma entrer par la porte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va venir, assura le jeune homme sans se retourner.

En effet, le poursuiveur réapparût bientôt dans leur sillage. Il avait revêtu son manteau et volait à tout vitesse dans leur direction.

- Si on ne fait rien, il va nous ratrapper très vite, prévint la jeune fille anxieuse. Cette dernière s'aperçût trop tard que son compagnon s'était arrêté net et le percuta. Le jeune exorciste la plaça sous sa cape protectrice en même temps qu'il asséna un coup violent à l'adversaire. L'attaque d'Allen n'eut aucun effet sur l'Akuma. Ce dernier ne montrait aucun signe d'affaiblissement.

- Allen, c'est quoi la suite de ton plan ?

- Euh... On va continuer à courir.

Ils se remirent en route. Lenalee entoura de ses bras le torse d'Allen et, avec l'aide de son innocence, ils s'envolèrent pour semer l'Akuma. Les deux exorcistes ne virent plus trace de leur agresseur quand ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Je vais ouvrir une nouvelle porte qui donne sur un lieu inhabité, comme ça on pourra se débarasser une fois pour toute de l'Akuma, proposa le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Son amie approuva d'un signe de tête. Allen ouvrit une seconde porte et ils la passèrent.

Lavi et Miranda montaient les marches de la congrégation, à la recherche de leurs amis. Ils observèrent un point jaune se diriger vers eux à toute vitesse. Puis l'exorciste au bandeau reconnut Timcampy qui vint se poser sur sa main. Le golème leur montra l'hollograme d'Allen et Lenalee combattant l'effrayant Akuma, puis Krory et Kanda qu'il avait vus au sol en redescendant. Lavi courut chercher les deux blessés qui était restés un peu plus haut.

- Krory ! Kanda ! s'exclama l'exorciste au bandeau. Miranda, va chercher une infirmière !

- Oui, j'y vais.


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda courait maladroitement dans les couloirs de la congrégation, à la recherche d'une infirmière introuvable dans toute cette pagaille. En effet, le quartier général était en ruine et personne n'avait encore retrouvé son calme. Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond et ne trouvait personne pour l'aider. Elle repensait à Kanda et Krory cloués au sol, sans aucun signe de vie. Soudain, elle aperçut dans le ciel un nuage noir se déplaçant à une vitesse anormale. Puis Miranda réalisa que c'était des Akumas .

Il faisait noir. Allen et Lenalee se tenaient la main et s'enfonçaient dans une forêt sombre et lugubre. Les arbres donnaient l'impression de se courber sur leur chemin comme pour les empêcher d'avancer ; les buissons frémissaient sous la légère brise du vent. Allen sentit que la jeune fille frissonait.

- Tu as peur ? lui demanda le garçon inquiet, en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Non, s'empressa t-elle de répondre, j'ai un peu froid.

L'adolescent ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais il grelottait lui aussi. Son oeil gauche l'empêchait de sentir tout autre douleur que celle qu'il lui causait.

Allen regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'Akuma. Il se tourna vers Lenalee.

- Teins, dit-il en l'enroulant dans sa cape, tu as moins froid ?

- Oui merci ! répondit-elle en souriant. Et ils se remirent à marcher dans la forêt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au bord d'une falaise. Il y avait une vue splendide. Toutes les collines environantes était recouvertes d'arbres dont la palette de couleurs passait du rouge au vert et au pied de la falaise grondait une rivière mouvementée. Le ciel était rose. Le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Les deux adolescents se crûrent dans un rêve. Il ne manquait plus que les licornes et les fées.

- C'est manifique, lacha Lenalee, admirant le paysage. Mais où sommes-nous ?

- Au Canada, lui sourit le jeune garçon.

Puis, un craquement les fit redescendre sur terre. Il se retournèrent et scrutèrent de tous côtés en s'attendant à rencontrer l'Akuma. Ils virent une tache blanche et rouge se diriger vers eux. Allen plaqua Lenalee au sol avant que leur adversaire ne les percute. Les deux exorcistes cherchaient leur ennemi des yeux. Il n'était pas tomber dans la rivière - Zut, pensa Allen. Mais l'Akuma flottait dans les airs au-dessus d'eux, tel un rapace à l'affût de sa proie.

- Vous avez vraiment cru que j'étais tombé ? se moqua le prédateur d'un ton narquois.

Ils étaient tranquilles, là, tous les deux, à comtempler les merveilles de la nature; mais il a fallut que se fichu Akuma vienne les secouer pour les ramener à la réalité. Allen était énervé. Il ne pouvait même pas se reposer une seule journée que les ennemis le poursuivait à nouveau. Il n'avait pas le temps de guérir de ses blessures. Il se retourna et comprit qu'ils étaient piégés : derrière eux le vide et devant l'Akuma. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il se releva d'un coup et assaillit l'ennemi de coups puissants avec son bras gauche. L'Akuma para toutes ses attaques. Allen se rendit compte qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le vaincre. L'adversaire ne laissait rien passer. L'adolescent frappa désespérément l'Akuma sur le côté, ce qui créa une ouverture à l'opposant. Ce dernier bloqua l'attaque d'une main et de l'autre enfonça son poing dans la cage thoracique d'Allen. Celui-ci fut envoyé au sol. Lenalee le regarda et lança :

- Je prends la relève !

Elle fonça et lança une jambe à la tête de l'Akuma qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. On entendit un craquement. L'Akuma avait un gros trou dans le crâne mais il avait eu le temps d'attraper la jeune fille par le bras. Elle se débattit pour se défaire de son étreinte. Allen allait se relever quant il s'aperçut que l'Akuma dirigeait son attaque sur lui. Il voulut sauter sur le côté mais son corps ne répondait plus. Trop tard, l'adolescent reçut la décharge électrique. Il était toujours conscient malgré tout. Il vit Lenalee donner un coup de genoux dans le ventre de l'Akuma. Ce dernier lacha sa prise. La jeune fille tomba de la falaise en laissant échapper un cri de détresse. Allen sentit son cœur se briser et plongea aussitôt dans le vide pour essayer de la sauver. L'Akuma, surpris, les vit disparaître dans la rivière.

Miranda regardait autour d'elle. Personne ne semblait avoir remarquer le nuage d'Akumas qui se rapprochait d'eux. Lavi courait dans sa direction en l'appellant. Une fois le rouquin à ses côtés, elle lui montra la nuée d'Akumas.

- Là, on est mal, dit Bookman Junior . Il faut prévenir Komui.

- J'y vais ! s'exclama Miranda.

- Non ! On y va ! rectifia le jeune homme.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'intendant. Dans le "bureau", tout était comme d'habitude. Komui n'avait jamais connu le sens des mots _rangement_ et _nettoyage. _Le chef de la congrégation se tenait derrière son bureau, sirotant du thé dans sa tasse fêtiche.

- Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda t-il.

- Euh... vous vous êtes déjà remis du "décés" de Komulin ? interrogea Lavi surpris.

L'intendant, entendant la question, se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Lavi se tourna vers Miranda, l'air exaspéré :

- Je m'en doutais ... Euh... Komui, c'est urgent... Ecoutez ! Komui, des Akumas se dirigent vers nous !

Komui se raidit et regarda les deux exorcistes avec stupeur.

- Comment ça ? Des Akumas ? Combien ?

- Une cinquantaine, répondit Lavis.

Le chef de la congrégation appuya sur un bouton caché sous un tonne de paperasses. Une alarme retentit: Alerte Akuma ! Alerte intru !

-Prévenez les Maréchaux, cria Komui.

Lavi et Miranda sortirent du bureau pour se retrouver dans le hall. Les Akumas n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Les scientifiques se regroupèrent tous à la cafétéria, le seul endroit qui n'était pas encore en ruine. Le jeune bookman sondait la foule : il n'y avait pas de trace des Maréchaux. Puis, soudain, il vit une touffe blanche dans l'attroupement. Il crut d'abord que c'était Allen de retour à la congrégation. Mais en se rapprochant, il se rendit compte alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son ami, mais d'un vieux scientifique ébouriffé. Lavi se demandait comment allaient Allen et Lenalee. Allen avait-il été kidnappé par le Comte qui essaierait par tous les moyens d'extraire le 14ème de son ami. Et si Lenalee se retrouvait entre les mains des Noahs, persuadés qu'elle porte le cœur, ils la tueraient elle ou en tout cas son Innocence. Miranda regardait son ami, dont une grimace déformait le visage. Lavi pris Miranda par la main et se mît à courir vers les bureaux des scientifiques.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda Miranda surprise.

- On va voir si on peut localiser Allen et Lenalee. Il doit bien y avoir de quoi les retrouver avec tout ces ordinateurs qu'utilisent les scientifiques. Non ?

- Oui, tu as raison.

Allen se trouvait dans le noir, quelque chose l'angoissait. Il avait mal à son bras gauche. -Pourquoi ? se demandait-il. Il ne se rappelait de rien. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Il les ouvrit donc et s'aperçut qu'il était emporté violemment dans un torrent. Il ne percevait aucun son. Il avait dût recevoir un gros choc pour être dans cet état. Puis soudain, il se rappela : il était tombait d'une falaise et était poursuivi par un Akuma de niveau 5. Allen secoua sa tête pour se ressaisir, scruta les alentours en quête de Lenalee. Elle n'était pas là. Elle avait peut être réussi à s'envoler avec ces Dark Boots. L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs se concentra sur l'aplomb de la falaise, espérant apercevoir un endroit accessible pour se hisser hors de l'eau. Il vit alors une racine qui sortait de la roche. Allen activa son innocence qui déclencha une douleur dans son bras gauche et put saisir au vol la racine. Sorti d'affaire, il ratissa des yeux la rivière. Il la vit, enfin.

Lenalee se débattait dans l'eau pour ne pas se faire emporter par le courant. Son innocence ne put s'activer et elle était à bout de forces. Elle aperçut ensuite Allen sain et sauf, ce qui la rassura beaucoup. Celui-ci vint alors à sa rescousse. L'innocence de l'adolescent s'empara de la jeune fille et la déposa sur la berge. Le symbiotique la rejoignit. Il s'aperçut que son amie était mal en point. Elle avait les deux jambes ensanglantées et un bras écorché. Elle avait dût essayer d'activer son innocence en vain.

- Lenalee, tu n'as pas réussi à déclencher tes bottes ? demanda Allen.

- Non, je ne dois pas être encore guérie, dit-elle, encore toute essoufflée. Allen tu n'as plus vu l'Akuma.

- Non, pas la moindre trace. Il a sûrement cru qu'on était mort, parce que, moi, c'est ce que j'ai cru.

- C'est vrai, on a eu de la chance. Mais il doit sûrement être là, vu qu'il ne peut pas retourner de si tôt à la congrégation, puisqu'on est au Canada. Et si c'est vraiment un niveau 5 et qu'il est plus évolué que les autres, il doit encore être en train de nous chercher.

- Alors, on devrait trouver un endroit où se cacher car je ne pense pas pouvoir encaisser une nouvelle attaque de cet Akuma, dit l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, en frissonnant rien que d'y penser.

Ils s'enquirent d'un abri. Lenalee avait du mal à marcher et Allen; malgré ses blessures, soutenait son amie de son bras valide. Ils offraient tous deux un spectacle pathétique. Ils remontèrent le cours du torrent et rencontrèrent bientôt une grotte. Elle était particulièrement sombre et humide. - Quelques chauves-souris comme locataires ne m'étonnerait pas, pensa Allen -. Ils s'y engouffrèrent.

Lenalee pâlissait à vue d'oeil, elle n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps sans quelques soins médicaux.

- Je peux essayer de faire quelque chose pour tes jambes ? demanda gentiment l'exorciste maudit.

- Euh... Tu peux, mais fais attention à mon innocence elle est un peu capricieuse quand...Enfin, elle...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son ami inspectait déjà ses jambes. De petites décharges électriques parcouraient les bras du jeune exorciste comme si l'innocence le repoussait. Il se leva et, marchant vers l'entrée de la grotte, lança :

- Je reviens, je vais chercher de quoi te faire un garrot.

- Non attends ! Ne pars pas...

Allen se tourna vers la jeune fille et dit pour la rassurer :

- Je reviens tout de suite. Ne t'inquiète pas Lenalee, fit le jeune garçon en lui souriant. Et il sortit.

Lenalee resta seule dans la grotte à contempler les stalactites et les stalagmites. Elle n'avait pas peur de rester seule, et ça, Allen le savait. Elle craignait plutôt de ne pas le voir revenir. Quand il souriait de la sorte, elle se sentait à la fois heureuse et triste. Heureuse, parce que ce sourire le faisait rayonner à ses yeux. Triste, parce ce sourire dévoilait aussi toutes les épreuves que le jeune homme avait déjà du traverser.

Allen revint deux minutes plus tard avec quatre longues et épaisses lianes. Il s'approcha de l'exorciste aux bottes pour faire un premier garrot. Il fit plusieurs tours avec une liane autour de sa jambe, ébaucha un noeud et le serra fermement. Lenalee laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

- Désolé, j'ai peut-être trop serré le noeud, paniqua l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs. Il voulut relâcher un peu la pression.

- Non. Non, c'est bon. Si tu pouvais faire la même chose à mon autre jambe, ce serait super, rassura la blessée, le souffle coupé.

Allen s'exécuta puis lui proposa de s'allonger. Elle se coucha sur le sol humide et s'endormit. Le jeune garçon la contemplait. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait. Ses cheveux emmêlés sur le sol reflétaient les quelques rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à se frayer un chemin dans la grotte. Ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes. Ses lèvres ! Pourquoi Allen pensait-il à ses lèvres. Il se détourna d'elle et s'adossa à une stalagmite. Ses paupières s'alourdirent et lentement se fermèrent. Dans un dernier instant de lucidité Allen se demanda ce que le lendemain leur réserverait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Il ne lui suffisait pas

Allen ouvrit les yeux. Il les ouvrit mais ne voyait presque rien. Il tait dans l'obscurit. L'adolescent se trouvait toujours dans la grotte. - L'Akuma ne les avait pas trouvs, songea le jeune exorciste soulag.- Une lumire attira son attention, elle dessinait les contours de l'entre de la caverne. Cette lumire devait tre celle de la lune, dduit Allen en remarquant qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il sentit, ensuite sur son ct droit, quelque chose appuy sur lui. Sa vue commenait s'habituer la lueur de la lune, et put distinguer Lenalee blottie contre lui, dormant paisiblement. Elle avait un petit sourire sur les lvres et ses cheveux lgrement mouillaient. Allen fit glisser ses doigts dans les mches noires de son amie. Deux ou trois suintements retentirent dans la grotte. Tout tait si calme pensa le jeune garon.

Mais le calme ne dura pas, un gros choc retentit l'extrieur de la grotte. Allen sursauta, ce qui rveilla Lenalee.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda t-elle.

- Euh... je ne sais pas trop, j'ai entendu un bruit venant de dehors, rpondit le garon en se levant pour regarder se qui se tramait l'extrieur.

- Attends ! Je viens avec toi, susurra la jeune fille en retirant les deux garrots de ses jambes qui lui coupaient la circulation du sang. Visiblement son innocence avait pu mdiocrement les gurir pendant la nuit.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, quand Allen se figea en tendant son bras pour arrter Lenalee. Elle suivit le regard de son ami. C'tait l'Akuma qui les cherchait. Les deux exorcistes reculrent sans faire de bruit et se mirent chuchoter pour ne pas se faire reprer par leur traqueur.

- On est mal l ! fit le jeune garon en regardant autour de lui si il n'y avait pas une autre chappatoire.

- Tu narrives pas activer ton innocence ? s'interrogea son amie en voyant qu'il cherchait une sortie.

- Le problme n'est pas l. Je ne suis pas assez puissant tout seul contre lui.

- Hey je suis l je peux taider !

- Hors de question tu n'es pas gurie, tu l'as dit toi mme hier.

- Allen ! s'indigna t-elle.

- On peut ressayer d'utiliser l'Arche, reprit-il comme si de rien n'tait, mais il faut faire vite parce qu'il va nous reprer rapidement.

- Tas pas d'autre ide ?

- Non et toi ?

- Non.

Allen fit apparatre une porte. Lenalee le poussa l'intrieur et sauta son tour travers la porte.

Quand les deux adolescents ouvrirent leurs yeux ils n'taient pas la congrgation. Mais dans un petit cimetire d'un village anglais. Il y avait une brume paisse proximit du sol herbeux. Les tombes taient alignes face une petite glise de style gothique.

- T'aurais pas pu trouver plus lugubre, se moqua la jeune exorciste. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas ramen la congrgation ?

- Euh ce ntait pas mon intention, mais... Je sais pas... fit Allen dconcert, ce n'est jamais arriv l'Arche de se tromper !

Lavi tait assis sur une chaise devant un bureau de la section scientifique. Il tait concentr. Son regard fixait un ordinateur et ses doigts tapaient frntiquement sur le clavier.

- Oh ! Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe, lana le rouquin tandis que l'cran affichait : Itinraire de l'Arche recalculer

Miranda le regardait extrmement inquite, si bien qu'elle se rongeait tous les ongles des mains.

- Que va t-on faire ! On a peut-tre envoy Allen et Lenalee sur un des ples du globe ! imagina-t-elle.

Lavi fit une grimace en imaginant ses deux amis en compagnie de pingouins ou, pire, dours polaires. Et il se repencha sur l'ordinateur.

Un bruit de pas interpela Allen et Lenalee. Ils virent apparatre une personne, probablement le gardien des lieux. Il avait l'air fatigu et trs grognon. Il leur mit sa lampe huile devant la tte pour mieux les voir. Les deux amis plissrent les yeux et reculrent d'un pas, blouis.

- Encore des imbciles de gamins venus pour avoir des frissons ! S'cria le gardien agac. Boouu ! Ca fait peur un cimetire.

- Euh nous tenta le garon aux cheveux blancs.

- Ah ne tentez pas de me berner avec des histoires dormir debout. J'vais vous dire j'ai jamais vu aucun fantme ni zombie depuis que je travaille ici. Alors dgagez !

Il avait dit cette dernire phrase avec rage et mauvaise humeur. Allen et Lenalee se regardrent surpris et sortirent du cimetire illico.

- H ben il nest pas trs amical ce gardien, commenta l'adolescente un peu irrite.

- Et moi qui pensais demander l'glise de nous hberger, on va devoir trouver une autre solution. Je ne veux pas rester en compagnie de ce gardien.

- Pourquoi ne pas ressayer l'Arche, fit-elle en regardant ses jambes lgrement bleutes.

- Oh dsol j'avais oubli tes jambes ! Je suis vraiment nul. Mais on ne peut pas utiliser l'Arche maintenant. Imagine que a recommence et qu'on arrive dans un endroit pire qu'ici. On devrait plutt trouver une auberge dans ce village. On pourra se reposer quelques jours. Ok ?

- Oui on peut faire a.

Allen aider Lenalee marcher jusqu' une auberge. Celle-ci se nommait: Chez Pierre . - J'espre que ce Pierre a fait des tudes de mdecine, pensa l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs.- Ils ouvrirent la porte du btiment et y entrrent. Une petite dame les accueillit et leur montra leur chambre. Elle tait petite et n'avait qu'un lit baldaquin Un seul lit ! s'inquitrent mentalement Allen et Lenalee en mme temps -. Ils se regardrent et virent dans les yeux de chacun la mme apprhension. Allen se retourna vers l'accueillante aubergiste et demanda :

- Excusez-moi mais vous n'auriez pas une chambre avec deux lits, lana le jeune garon timidement.

- Oh dsole, je ne crois pas. Je vais vrifier, dit l'aubergiste un sourire aux lvres.

Elle descendit l'escalier qui descendait au rez-de-chausse. Les deux exorcistes attendaient sans se regarder. Puis ils entendirent la petite dame leur dire depuis lentre:

- Il ne m'en reste plus dsole. Mais si vous voulez je peux vous ramener un matelas.

- Oui merci, lui rpondit Allen en se retournant vers Lenalee qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

Une fois que l'aubergiste et remont le matelas et soit sortie de la chambre, le jeune exorciste installa le matelas au pied du lit. Lenalee descendit demander des bandages pour ses jambes. En remontant dans la chambre elle vit quAllen tait assis sur le matelas, examinant son bras gauche.

- Tu a mal ton bras ? questionna la jeune fille.

- Non il est juste engourdi.

- Allen, je vais me coucher, je suis fatigue, fit-elle avant de bailler.

- Moi aussi alors.

Ils teignirent la lumire et se glissrent tous deux dans leur lit. Lenalee dans le baldaquin et Allen sur le matelas. Ce matelas particulirement inconfortable. Lenalee entendit que son ami se retournait encore et encore pour trouver une position confortable. Elle se redressa et demanda au garon :

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui.

- Je vois bien que ca ne va pas.

- Si tu veux tu peux venir dans le lit, fit-elle en bnissant lobscurit pour avoir cach le rouge qui tait mont ses joues en prononant cette phrase.

- Non je ne veux pas que tu dormes sur le matelas, ce serait mauvais pour tes jambes.

- Euh mais il y a de la place pour deux

Le garon fut surpris de sa dernire parole. Au bout de trois seconde, il se leva en prenant son oreiller. Lenalee se dcala pour lui faire une place, puis il sinstalla.

- Merci, gratifia Allen.

- Si grand frre apprenait a, rigola t-elle.

Oui si Komui apprenait a Allen et un frisson rien que dy penser. Ils imaginrent dj le grand intendant inventer un nouveau robot pour tuer Allen dans datroces souffrances.

Ils sendormirent chacun tournant le dos de lautre. Mais dans la nuit Lenalee fut rveille par un bruit. Elle regarda par la fentre, ctait un chat errant qui miaulait dans un arbre. Elle retourna dans le lit et se tourna vers son ami. Il ntait plus dos elle et semblait dormir paisiblement. Il avait quelques mches de cheveux devant le visage. La jeune exorciste les retira dlicatement de son expression rassurante. Ce contact la fit rougir mais il ne lui suffisait pas. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et posa prudemment, pour ne pas le rveiller, ses lvres sur les siennes. Soudain Allen ouvrit les yeux surpris. Lenalee recula sa tte juste avant que lexorciste aux cheveux blancs pose une main derrire son cou en la ramenant vers lui. Il lui redit son baisser puis la lcha. Ils se regardrent pendant un instant, un instant hors du temps qui dfile.

- Alors comme a tu fais semblant de dormir, ne pu sempcher de rajouter la jeune fille avec un sourire.

- Euh fit Allen avec un air denfant pris en faute.

Le lendemain ils se rveillrent de bonne humeur. Ils payrent laubergiste et reprirent leur chemin vers la congrgation.

Ils embarqurent dans le train pour retourner au QG, ils taient dans le dernier compartiment. Allen sassit ct de Lenalee qui contemplait le ciel par la fentre. Il stait droul une heure depuis que le jeune garon stait endormi. Il se rendit compte que son amie avait pos sa tte sur son paule. Elle dormait. Allen fit de mme posant sa tte sur la sienne et sendormi...

Ils furent rveills par un violent arrt du train. Les deux exorcistes furent expulss sur la banquette oppose puis au sol. Ils se retrouvrent lun sur lautre. Allen se redressa puis aida Lenalee faire de mme.

- Ctait quoi a ! demanda t-elle en allant vers la fentre, le jeune exorciste ses talons.

Il y avait, devant le train, une personne portant un capuchon ainsi quun manteau noir. Les deux amis se regardrent avec un mlange de peur et de surprise.

- LAkuma ! Mais comment a-t-il pu nous retrouver ! sinterrogrent t-ils.


	7. Chapter 7

Un sourire rempli despoir

Comment se faisait-il que lAkuma les avait retrouvs. Les deux exorcistes taient retourns en Angleterre ainsi qu la gare avec lArche. Un Akuma ne pouvait pas se dplacer aussi vite.

Le dmon avait stopp le train avec une seule main. Larrt net du train au contact de son bras avait provoqu une onde de choc. Son capuchon stait retir pour laisser apparatre toujours le mme visage blanc marqu dun pentacle noir ainsi que ses cheveux rouges. Il avait toujours sa blessure au coup, caus par Lenalee. Les deux exorcistes virent les yeux encrs de sang de leur ennemi se tourner vers eux. Allen ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux cela lui faisait trop mal la tte et des envies de vomir lui prenait. Lme enchane lAkuma tait difforme et semblait subir tout se qui tait inimaginable. Mais il remarqua quavec son il gauche il ne la voyait pas en noir et blanc, comme habituellement. Mais en rouge et noir. Il hoqueta de stupeur en le constatant.

Les passagers vacurent dj le train. LAkuma se rua vers eux. Lenalee fit de mme. Allen les vit sentre choquer une vitesse hallucinante. La jeune fille semblait en meilleur forme qua leur premire confrontation avec le niveau 5. Elle lattaquait avec de nombreux coups brefs et rapides. Le dmon se dfendait bien. Allen entra en action son tour. Il activa son innocence Qui en fait stait dj active. Et il attaqua avec sa main coup de griffes. Lui et Lenalee semblait ne pas progresser, alors Allen dcida denclencher la quatrime forme de son innocence. Il fit sortir lpe blanche frappe dun crucifix noir avec son bras droit puis assna lAkuma. Ce-dernier qui stait fix comme premire priorit de ramener Lenalee au Comte, ne remarqua pas Allen arriver. Le jeune garon lui coupa un de ses bras. Le dmon, furieux, se retourna vers lui et le projeta dans le train. Le maudit traversa lune des vitres dun wagon pour atterrir sur une banquette. Il se releva, une main sur la tte. Il se ltait cogne contre le mur. Allen sortit par la fentre en dbris et chercha lAkuma de son regard argent. Il le vit, Lenalee sur son paule, inconsciente.

Le jeune exorciste se jeta sur le nivaux 5. Ce-dernier le para dune main et ljecta vers la fort de boulots qui longeait la voie de chemin de fer. Il atterrit dans un arbre et commena a voir du sang couler de sa bouche. Il se senti mal dun coup et un mal de tte effroyable lui fit perdre lquilibre. Il tomba au sol. LAkuma qui entendit le choc de la chute se rapprocha et souleva Allen par le col de son uniforme dexorciste. Le maudit qui semblait inconscient fit un norme effort pour ouvrir les yeux et dire :

- Je ne vous laisserai pas Lenalee

LAkuma lui donna un violent coup la tte. Allen sentit toute force labandonner, il sombra dans linconscience.

A son rveil il tait allong sur un sol noir texture gluante. Il se releva avec un atroce mal de crne. Il tenta de marcher, mais quelque chose len empcha. Il baissa les yeux et constata que le sol, qui tait apparemment vivant, lui bloquait les pieds. Il se rassit en ne comprenant pas o il se trouvait. Il avait tait assomm par lAkuma, qui avait srement d les emmener voir le Comte. Allen se trouvait srement dans la nouvelle Arche. Puis il se rappela que son amie avait aussi tait capture. Es-que Lenalee allait bien ?

Cette question le fit sursauter. Et si il lui avait dj retir son innocence et quelle tait bien le cur ? Le jeune exorciste activa son innocence pour vrifier si il pouvait encore lactiver. Oui elle sactiva au grand soulagement dAllen. Lenalee ne devait pas tre trs loin.

Un bruit de pas linterpela. Il se tourna dans la direction du bruit et se retrouva face Road Kamelot, le No du rve,avec encore et toujours le mme sourire peu rassurant. Elle sagenouilla pour tre hauteur de lexorciste qui tait toujours assis.

- Allen ! Ca faisait longtemps quon stait pas vus, fit elle en posant une main sur sa chevelure blanche.

Celui-ci recula, il navait jamais eu envie de la revoir.

- Alors tu es devenu muet ? questionna le No qui dvisageait le garon qui avait un il au beurre noir. Cet Akuma ny est pas all de main morte avec toi.

_O tait Lenalee ? _se demanda Allen mentalement, avant de se souvenir que la personne en face de lui pouvait lire ses penses.

- Elle nest pas trs loin, srement en grande discussion avec mon cher oncle, chuchota t-elle loreille du maudit.

Ce-dernier poussa Road en arrire. Ce Noah avait toujours tait collant.

Lenalee tait assise dans un fauteuil ou plutt quelque chose qui ressemblait un trne. Lexorciste tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes se drobaient sous son poids. Elle se retrouva assise sur un carrelage noir et blanc. Elle vit des pieds chausss lgamment et releva la tte pour en distinguer le propritaire. Ctait Tyki Mikk, le Noah du plaisir. Il se baissa et lui pris une main :

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu na pas mal la tte ?

- Euh en y repensant oui elle avait mal, pas qu sa tte mais aussi ses jambes. Je vais bien ! se dcida t-elle dire.

- Tu es sur ? fit il avec un grand sourire effrayant. Bon, alors nous allons te retirer ton innocence, avait il repri avec un air de serveur prsentant le plat du jour.

Lenalee recula avec stupeur jusqu' se quelle soit bloque contre un mur. Non ! Il va menlever mon innocence !

Road tait toujours en discussion avec Allen. Ce-dernier en avait plus quassez de parler inutilement avec le Noah du rve, mais il savait que si lide de trouver une sortie lui venait elle le saurait.

- Tiens ! Tykki commence passer aux choses srieuses. Ton ami pense fort, Allen releva la tte. Elle ne veut vraiment pas perdre son innocence.

- Comment a ! sinquita le garon aux cheveux blancs en se relevant. O est-elle !

- Malheureusement tu ne va pas pouvoir la revoir de si tt A moins que

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle venait dentendre quelquun lui parler. Puis elle se leva son tour et fit signe Allen de la suivre. Ce-dernier se rappela du sol lui emprisonnait les pieds.

- Ne tinquite pas tu peux marcher maintenant, lana Road sans se retourner.

Ils avancrent vers lun des murs de la pice qui ne comportait aucune ouverture. Puis une porte apparut. Ils la traversrent, et ils se retrouvrent dans un jardin. Allen se retourna et vit la porte disparaitre aussi soudainement que quand elle tait apparue.

Le jardin tait magnifique. Il y avait des haies tailles la perfection, certaines reprsentaient le Comte ou bien un de ses sbires, ou bien Lero ? Oui, il y avait mme une haie taille pour ce parapluie tte de citrouille !

- Allen, tu sais Lero peut tre trs serviable. Enfin cest ce que le Comte dit, moi je prfre le taquiner ! sermonna la jeune fille.

- Ou allons-nous ?

- Tu verras bien assez tt

Elle tourna aprs un cerisier en fleurs et se dirigea vers un nouveau mur. Cette fois ci elle ne prit pas la peine douvrir une porte mais elle traversa le mur. Le jeune exorciste, un peu hsitant fit de mme.

En entrant Allen fut surpris du spectacle qui soffrait lui. Lenalee, assise au sol, qui venait de gifler Tykki. Le Noah du plaisir qui, choqu, avait recul. En voyant le garon aux cheveux blancs la jeune fille eut un sourire rempli despoir. Un des battements de cur dAllen avait saut en le remarquant. Et si Allen narrivait pas les sortir de la comme habituellement ? Et si se sourire que lui offrait Lenalee ntait pas mrit. Et si Il ne servait rien de faire des suppositions. Il fallait agir ! Le maudit se mit courir vers la jeune fille au sol. Il neut pas le temps de faire trois pas quil sentait dj ses pieds senfoncer dans le sol, le stoppant net et le fit tomber genoux. Allen releva la tte et vit que Lenalee avait le mme problme. Il tenta de se relever, en vain.

- Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous divertir ! se rjouit Tykki.

Road passa malicieusement sa langue sur sa lvre infrieure.


	8. Chapter 8

Dans l'arène.

Les deux Noés regardaient les exorcistes assis au sol, impuissants. Leurs jambes s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans ce sol visqueux et humide.

Road regarda Tykki, celui-ci lui sourit. Ils étaient surement en grande conversation télépathique, que permettait le pouvoir du Noé du rêve.

Changeons de décor avant de commencer à nous amuser, fit Road avec un ton tout sauf rassurant.

Et le décor de la pièce se brouilla sous leurs yeux pour être remplacé par un autre beaucoup plus spacieux. Ils se trouvaient à présent au centre de se qui ressemblait à une arène romaine. Avec, bien entendu la petite touche à la Noé. Il y avait du sable couleur charbon sous leurs pieds, le ciel était noir et une substance bleue, semblable à des nuages, y flottait. Mais le plus terrifient était les estrades qui remplis d'Akumas.

Lenalee et Allen se levèrent. Ils se retournèrent et virent que les deux Noés étaient déjà installés avec les Akumas. Allen commença à marcher vers eux, énervé. Il ne comprenait absolument pas le but de l'ennemi, il était fatigué de courir dans tout les sens et il en avait assez de se faire manipuler.

Qu'es que vous nous voulez ! Je suis à vous, alors descendaient vous battre, … il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que un choque retentit derrière lui.

Les deux exorcistes se retournèrent et ils le virent. L'Akuma niveaux 5 venait de tombait du ciel. Son atterrissage avait soulevait un nuage de sable noir autour de lui. Les innocences d'Allen et de Lenalee s'activèrent aussitôt sans leurs moindres interventions. Le démon qui se trouvait devant eux était le même que celui qui les avait poursuivi jusque-là, mais il avait apparemment régénéré le bras que Allen avait réussi à lui coupé. La jeune exorciste se tourna vers son ami :

- On fait quoi ?

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix.

Allen avait de nouveau mal à sa tête, comme si, à tout instant, il pouvait s'évanouir. Mais non il ne se le permettrait jamais, il devait protégé Lenalee !

L'Akuma passa à l'attaque le premier. Il fonça droit sur la jeune exorciste aux bottes, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Allen se jeta sur elle pour la plaquer au sol. Le démon percuta l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs qui roula sur le côté. L'Akuma s'arrêta net, et se dirigea vers Allen, au sol. Ce-dernier se redressa et se mis en position pour se défendre. Au dernier instant, avant de le heurté, l'adversaire fit un bond pour sauter par-dessus le jeune homme. Le symbiotique se retourna et constata que l'Akuma allait attaquer Lenalee.

- Lenalee ! prévint Allen.

Elle se redressa et esquiva de justesse l'attaque qu'elle recevait.

Pourquoi l'Akuma n'attaquait que son amie ?

Mais oui ! -Allen se trouvait bête de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.- Ils voulaient d'abord détruire le Cœur. Comme ça Allen leur serait servi comme sur un plateau, car sans son innocence il n'était rien.

Lenalee regardait l'Akuma immobile qui la fixait. Personne ne bougeait. Allen se sentit vaciller; il secoua la tête. « Non, pas maintenant ! ». Il se mit à marcher, lentement, dans la direction de l'Akuma.

- Tu es fatigué, Allen ? fit mine de s'inquiéter Road.

- Non, tout va bien, lui répondit il en lui faisant un sourire forcé.

- C'est juste que je m'ennui un peu là…

Allen n'en pouvait plus, il avait pété les plombs. Il sortit l'épée de son bras gauche et fonça sur Road et Tiky. L'Akuma s'interposa, en parant l'épée de son bras droit et de l'autre il électrocuta l'exorciste. Allen sentit l'électricité envahir son corps, puis lui voler toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Il fut parcourut de tremblement avant que cet éclair ne s'enfuit.

Allen tomba à genoux devant le niveau 5. Ce-dernier esquissa un sourire de satisfaction en voyant la faible lueur d'espoir s'éteindre de ses yeux argentés. Le jeune exorciste ferma les yeux juste avant de tombait dans le sable noir.

- ALLEN ! ! ! ! s'époumona Lenalee horrifiée par le spectacle qui venait de s'offrir à elle.

Elle sentit une larme coulée sur sa joue. Elle se mit à courir vers l'Akuma.

Une haine violente l'avait frappée, elle voulait voir son adversaire mort. Oui mort, rien d'autre ne lui importait.

Allen était dans l'obscurité… Il n'y avait rien. « Mais où je suis ? » Une lueur blanche apparaissait peut à peut… Comme si elle s'approchait… Non, c'était Allen qui avançait vers elle. Il était confus... Puis quand enfin il peut distinguait de quoi il s'agissait il fut surpris : une innocence… non _**son**_ innocence ! Il la prit entre ses mains et la serra très fort. Une chaleur agréable envahit, il la senti se propager dans son corps tout entier. Et soudain la lumière que produisait l'innocence s'intensifia, tellement qu'elle fini par devenir aveuglante. Il ferma les yeux.

Puis quand il les ouvrit il n'était plus dans l'obscurité. Il était retourné dans l'arène. Mais il n'était pas dans son corps… - Cette-dernière pensée lui donna un frisson -. Il se trouvait au plafond… Si on pouvait appeler cela un plafond. Il avait une vue d'ensemble de l'arène. Il vit Lenalee crier son nom, puis son expression horrifiée. Il la vit sauter vers l'Akuma avec une expression déterminée.

Il voulait retourner la sauver, comme il lui avait promis. A cette pensée tout se qui l'entourait se dissipa.

Allen était de nouveaux dans les ténèbres. Il commençait à ressentir ses courbatures, sa fatigue et son mal de tête. Puis il ouvrit les yeux. Il était de nouveaux dans son corps. Il chercha du regard son amie.

La jeune fille bondit sur son ennemi, et le frappa avec le talon. L'Akuma fut projeté dans les estrades, créant un mouvement de foule parmi les Akumas spectateurs.

Les deux Noés se firent également bousculer.

Et à ce moment là Allen eu une idée. Il se redressa maladroitement et fit signe à Lenalee de le rejoindre. La jeune fille lui sourit avec une larme sur la joue juste avant de sauter dans les bras du symbiotique. Ce-dernier tomba à la renverse sous le choque.

- J'ai crus que tu étais… dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Que tu étais m…

- Calme toi, le rassura Allen en posant sa main sur sa tête. J'ai une idée pour sortir d'ici…

Il lui chuchota quelques paroles pour lui expliqué son plan.

Ensuite la jeune fille repartit vers l'Akuma, accompagnée par le symbiotique. Et ils attaquèrent le démon qui fut de nouveau envoyé dans les gradins. Cette fois ci les deux exorcistes l'avait envoyé à l'endroit où étaient assis les Noés. Un mouvement de foule se propagea dans tout l'arène se qui perturba tout les spectateurs.

Allen en profita pour ouvrir une porte de l'Arche. « Pourvu que j'ai le temps, s'obstina-t-il. » Elle s'ouvrit et Lenalee y entra en sautant les bras en avant, la tête la première. Puis, juste avant d'entendre Tiky ordonna aux Akumas de les rattraper, Allen s'engouffra dans la porte sans se retourner.

Quand Lenalee ouvrit les yeux sur le nouvelle endroit, elle ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. C'était la congrégation. Mais elle était à moitié en ruine. Il n'y avait personne dans son champ de vision. Elle fut envahie d'une crainte effroyable. Elle se mit à courir droit devant elle, en espérant trouver quelqu'un.

Allen qui venait de passé à travers la porte la referma aussitôt. Il se retourna et vit son amie courir vers ce qui restait du bureau de Komui. Il lui emboita le pas.


	9. Chapter 9

Retrouvaille

Lenalee se mit à chercher désespérément, dans tous les recoins du bureau de son frère, une trace de vie. Elle se mit à genoux sur le sol couvert de verre, accabler par la tristesse qui s'emparait d'elle.

Allen se mit devant elle avec un ultime éclat d'espoir dans les yeux. Il avait toujours eu ce don de pouvoir apporter du réconforte dans les situations les plus sombres. Il était la lumière qui guidait tout le monde. Il semblait en même temps inquiet, mais moins que la jeune fille.

Il tendit une main à son amie. Lenalee la pris et le jeune homme l'aida à se relever. Il la tira vers lui et l'enlaça. Il passa une mais dans ses cheveux aux reflets vert. La jeune exorciste ne s'y attendait pas. Et elle commença à pleurer dans les bras d'Allen. Ce-dernier refusait de croire que ses amis avaient tous disparu.

Puis soudain il se souvint qu'un jour Lavi lui avait parlé d'un souterrain dans le QG…

Flash Back :

Allen et Lavi, qui occupait des chambres voisines, s'installaient dans le nouveau quartier général.

Lavi ? fit Allen en sortant sa tête de l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre.

Oui ? fit le rouquin en l'imitant.

Tu n'aurait pas vu Komui ? Je devais le retrouver dans sont bureau mais il n'y était pas.

Oui, il me semble l'avoir vu… Oui il était sur le champ de construction du souterrain !

Du souterrain ? s'interrogea le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Oui, on construit un souterrain, une sortie de secourt, si tu préfère. Vu se qui c'est passé avec l'attaque du niveau 4.

D'accord ! Je comprends mieux.

Fin du Flash Back 

Lenalee remarqua le changement d'expression d'Allen. Et lui demanda :

Que se passe-t-il ?

Je crois savoir où ils sont partis…

L'exorciste aux cheveux blanc commença à descendre vers le fameux sous-sol suivie de son amie.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte blindée. On ne sait quel système la protégeait, avec Komui, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Allen fit un pas vers la porte. Un cliquetis retentit derrière eux. Lenalee, inquiète, se rapprocha d'Allen qui observa le moindre recoin de la pièce. Mais rien. Le jeune exorciste fit un second pas vers la porte. Et la ce qui redoutait le plus arriva. Un Komulin de ménage arriva, un balai à la main, tenu comme une épée, tendu vers les deux exorcistes. Le robot semblait avoir peur. Lenalee passa devant Allen, sachant que les Komulins de son frère ne l'attaqueraient jamais. Sauf qu'elle avait oublié que les machines de son frère avait la salle manie de se détraquer tout seul.

Le robot avançait vers eux. Sont balai se transforma en tronçonneuse, Allen activa son innocence et trancha le robot en deux. Ce dernier n'eu même pas le temps de réagir.

Les deux amis se postèrent devant la porte, cherchant un moyen de l'ouvrir. Elle devait mesurer 3m de haut et 6m de large. Elle n'avait aucune poignée. Lenalee mit une main sur la porte, puis tapa très fort avec son poing :

Les amis c'est nous ! Ouvrez nous !

Lenalee, arrête tu va te faire mal !

Allen la retint pour quelle arrête d'abattre ces poings sur cette porte en fer. Il la vit retenir des larmes.

Cette histoire ne finira donc jamais ! s'énerva la jeune fille.

Allen s'assis sur le sol recouvert de débris. Lenalee se retourna vers le garçon avec un regard plein d'espoir :

Peut être que la porte réagira avec l'innocence ?

Elle activa ses bottes et tomba à genoux, elle tenta de se relever mais ses jambes tremblaient. Allen la prit dans ces bras :

Désactive ton innocence s'il te plaît.

Allen avait dit ces mots avec un grand sérieux. Lenalee n'osa pas insister, elle désactiva ces bottes. Le symbiotique quand à lui activa son innocence. Il posa sa main gauche sur la porte. Elle s'ouvrit. Lenalee, toujours dans le bras de l'adolescent, l'embrassa sur la joue, heureuse. Allen rougit et lui retourna son baiser mais cette fois sur les lèvres roses de la jeune fille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son tour. Allen passa la porte avec Lenalee. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle obscure, ils entendirent un grognement furieux. Allen pausa doucement Lenalee au sol. Puis deux yeux et un sourire sadique apparurent. Non ce n'était pas Tyki, mais Komui qui venait de voir les deux tourtereaux en plein action. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs ne trouva pas la force de fuir ce psychopathe. Lenalee tenta quelque chose.

Grand frère ! dit-elle en lui sautant au coup.

Cella avait l'air de fonctionner, le grand intendant semblait avoir changé d'expression, il se mit à pleurer. Allen, dont les yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, vit ses amis. Se fut tout d'abord Lavi qui se rua sur lui.

Tu va bien ! Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi… il fit une brève pause et lui demanda tout bas. Allen tu n'aurai pas fait une petite escale sur un iceberg durent ta fuit ?

Non pour quoi ?

Non rien… juste pour savoir…

Le rouquin lança un petit regard à Miranda qui s'était rapprochait.

Je suis très heureuse que vous allez bien ! dit timidement la femme maladroite.

Oui, dit l'exorciste maudit en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, et… que c'est il passé ici ?

Lavi et Miranda racontèrent que la congrégation avait été tout d'abord attaqué par des Akumas qui étaient venu en aider le niveau 5, que tout le monde avait récupéré ce qui ne devait pas tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi. Et toute la congrégation c'était réfugié dans le sous-sol.

Lenalee, qui c'était rapprochait pour entendre le récit, se colla contre Allen qui se mit à rougir. Tous les exorcistes présents s'esclaffèrent. Même Kanda, qui se trouvait allongé dans un duvet, laissa échapper un petit sourire. Oui, Kanda était vivant, il avait seulement était assommé et choqué par l'attaque de l'Akuma.

Quelques jours plus tard Allen sortait de sa chambre après ses exercices matinaux. Il se dirigeait vers la cafétéria, où Jery lui servit l'habituelle ration pour son petit déjeuné. Il était seul, dans le réfectoire à moitié reconstruit après la dernière attaque, car il se levait plus tôt que ses camarades. Non pas parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, mais il n'aimait pas se lever tard.

Il commença à manger son énorme repas de symbiotique.

Il entendit des pas venant de derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retournait que deux mains fraîches se pausèrent devant ses yeux. C'était Lenalee, il en était sûr.

C'est qui ? demanda t'elle d'une voix douce.

En signe de réponse, Allen se retourna et l'embrassa promptement. La jeune fille surprise perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol de marbre. Le symbiotique se leva du banc et tendit sa main à Lenalee. La jeune exorciste la lui pris avec un petit sourire. Allen la pris par la main et commença à sortir du réfectoire. Ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, où ils devaient se rendre pour aider les scientifiques à ranger les livres qui s'étaient éparpillés dans toute la congrégation.

Sur leur chemin ils croisèrent Komui. Allen eu le réflex de se cachait ainsi que Lenalee. Le grand intendant qui ayant entendu quelque chose, se rapprocha de la cachette des deux exorcistes. Allen eut une envie soudaine d'éternué, il se retint, mais en vain :

ATCHOUMMM !

Lenalee, qui avait fermait les yeux, vit son frère avec un aire furieux, en les ouvrant. Elle se retourna et regarda Allen.

Je crois qu'il faut que je coure ! s'empressa-t-il de dire en mettant ses paroles en action.

Oui tu ferais mieux ! vint rajouter le frère de Lenalee avec un sourire sadique. Je viens juste de terminer les réparations de Komulin !

Oh non ! s'écria tout la congrégation.

Allons le détruire avant qu'il nous détruise ! ordonna la sœur de Komui.

Et une horde d'exorciste se précipita dans les laboratoires. On entendit les pleures du grand intendant et les cris de joie des exorcistes.

Rien n'avait jamais changé au quartier général. Et rien ne le fera changer.

Lavi appelait toujours Kanda par son prénom, Allen n'avait pas perdu son appétit, Miranda était toujours aussi maladroite, Krory murmurait perpétuellement le nom d'Eliade dans son sommeil et Lenalee considérait encore ses amis comme son petit monde.

Mais il y avait toujours l'Akuma niveau 5, la quête du cœur était omniprésente et le 14ème torturait perpétuellement l'esprit d'Allen…


End file.
